


Dog Park (Scott Lang One Shot)

by CastleAndMurdock



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe x Reader [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute Dad Scott, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleAndMurdock/pseuds/CastleAndMurdock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader loses their dog at the park, but he's soon found by a sweet little girl and her cute superhero dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Park (Scott Lang One Shot)

It was currently a stress free day in New York City. The bad guys were seemingly taking a day off from destroying the city, and the weather was absolutely perfect for being outside. You had decided to leash up your dog and take him out for a walk around the calm, warm city. You had almost made it around the entire block when your dog started pulling away at the leash, his nose pointing towards the park across the street from your apartment.

"Not today, buddy." you said, keeping a firm grip on the leash. It wasn't of any use, as the clip on his collar suddenly snapped and your pup broke into a full on sprint, headed to the park's open gates. "Shit!" you cursed to yourself, pulling the leash along with you as you chased your dog across the road, thankfully missing all the oncoming traffic. You ran past the gates and into the park, the green grass soft under your feet as opposed to the pavement you had been walking on all afternoon. You scanned the area for your dumb dog, but couldn't see him anywhere. You were starting to get worried. Suddenly, there was a loud bark coming from the playground area of the park. You turned your head to the sound and saw your dog running playful circles around a little girl. Even though he wasn't vicious, you quickly ran over to make sure he was only playing.

"Hi!" you said to the little girl. She smiled up at you from the ground, her hands carefully petting away at your dog's ears. "I see you found my dog." you laughed.

"He's really nice!" she said happily. You sat down on the ground beside her and set the leash and broken collar on the grass. "I'm Cassie." she said. "But I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, that's what my daddy told me." she insisted, instantly defeating the purpose of her father's warning. You nodded in agreement.

"Your dad seems like a pretty smart guy," you said. "Well, thank you so much for finding my dog, Cassie."

"Cassie!" a voice called from a few feet away. A man ran up to you both, almost out of breath as he stopped and stood above you. "Why'd you run off like that, Peanut?" he asked, trying to steady his breathing after chasing her.

"I saw a dog, daddy!" Cassie said happily, still scratching away at the pup's ears.

"She's very good with animals." you said. The man smiled in appreciation.

"That she is." he agreed. He held his hand out to you. "Scott Lang." he said. You shook his hand, the name seemed familiar somehow, then it hit you.

" _The_ Scott Lang?" you asked, standing back up. "Like, _Avengers_ Scott Lang?" He looked impressed, low key enthused that he was recognized.

"She knows her animals, you know your Avengers." he smiled. 

"I mean, Captain America _is_ pretty cool and all, but he's no Bug Guy." you teased, knowing exactly who he was.

"And here I thought Ant-Man was a dumb name." he teased you right back. "Maybe Bug Guy could work though." You both watched Cassie play with the dog for a few minutes, as they chased each other around in circles. "I don't think I ever got your name." he said finally. You told him your name and how your dog had gotten loose as Cassie continued to play.

"Is she around dogs a lot?" you asked. He hesitated before answering your question, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Does a giant ant count as a dog?" he asked. You thought he was joking, but the sincere look on his face made you think otherwise. "Anyway, she's visiting me from California for a few weeks while her mom and step-dad are on vacation." Scott added.

"Aww," you cooed. "I bet she's happy to spend so much time with you." Some of the other kids on the playground had joined in with Cassie, as they and your dog ran past the swings.

"It's definitely made me happy." he admitted. He turned to look at you as you watched the kids play, but you didn't notice, his eyes scanned over your face carefully. "Y'know," Scott began. "I was gonna take the kid out for ice cream after this, would you want to come with?" You looked at him, surprised.

"Oh, I couldn't impose." you said truthfully, bending down to pick up the leash and collar. "You only get to spend so much time with her, I don't want to take away from that."

"You aren't imposing. Besides, ice cream _and_ a dog in one afternoon? You made that kid's day, I owe you one." Scott expressed, nodding over to Cassie. You thought it over for a second as you looked him in the eyes, something in them was begging for you to say yes. 

"I'd love to go." you said gladly, as Cassie and the dog ran back up to Scott. She dove into one of her dad's legs and hugged him.

"Do we have to go home now?" Cassie asked sadly, as Scott picked her up.

"Afraid so, Peanut." he said. "But we're gonna have to stop and get some ice cream first, I know how much you hate that." he joked. Cassie gasped in excitement.

"But I love ice cream!" she announced joyfully. Scott laughed as she wiggled out of his arms, ready to go.

"I invited your new friends to come with us, if that's okay with you." Scott asked Cassie, taking one of her hands into his. Cassie's eyes lit up.

"Really!?" she cheered, her voice high as she looked up at you with hopeful eyes. You smiled at her brightly.

"If you want me to go." you asked. Cassie nodded frantically and grabbed at your hand. Cassie pulled you and Scott towards the ice cream stand just outside of the park, your dog following along happily. Scott smiled over at you, secretly thankful that your disobedient dog led you to him.


End file.
